memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Marvel Comics
Marvel Comics est un éditeur de comic-book (X-Men, Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, The Avengers,...) depuis les années 1940. 1ère collection (TOS) Présentation de la série En 1979, la licence des comics Star Trek, précédemment détenue par Gold Key Comics, est attribuée à Marvel Comics qui réalise l’adaptation de " " et une série de 18 comics basés sur la seconde mission quinquennale de James T. Kirk à partir de 1979. La série a été annulée en février 1982, du fait de ventes insuffisantes. La licence est alors attribuée à DC Comics en 1984. Artistes * Basé sur Star Trek créé par Gene Roddenberry Comics * "Marvel Comics Super Special #15 : Star Trek: The Motion Picture" de Marv Wolfman, Dave Cockrum et Klaus Janson (1979) éditions *01. "The Motion Picture" de Marv Wolfman, Dave Cockrum et Klaus Janson (Avril 1980) *02. "The Motion Picture : V'Ger" de Marv Wolfman, Dave Cockrum et Klaus Janson (Mai 1980) *03. "The Motion Picture : Evolutions" de Marv Wolfman, Dave Cockrum et Klaus Janson (Juin 1980) *04. "The Haunting of Thallus!" de Marv Wolfman, Dave Cockrum et Klaus Janson (Juillet 1980) *05. "The Haunting of the Enterprise" de Mike W. Barr, Dave Cockrum et Klaus Janson (Août 1980) *06. "The Enterprise Murder Case!" de Mike W. Barr, Dave Cockrum et Klaus Janson (Septembre 1980) *07. "Tomorrow or Yesterday" de Tom DeFalco, Mike Nasser et Klaus Janson (Octobre 1980) *08. "The Expansionist Syndrome" de Martin Pasko, Dave Cockrum, Ricardo Villamonte et Ray Burzon (Novembre 1980) *09. "Experiment in Vengeance!" de Martin Pasko, Dave Cockrum et Frank Springer (Décembre 1980) *10. "Domain of the Dragon God!" de Michael Fleisher, Leo Duranona et Klaus Janson (Janvier 1981) *11. "...Like a Woman Scorned!" de Martin Pasko, Joe Brozowski et Tom Palmer (Février 1981) *12. "Eclipse of Reason" de Alan Bremmert, Martin Pasko, Luke McDonnell et Tom Palmer (Mars 1981) *13. "All the Infinite Ways" de Martin Pasko, Joe Brozowski et Tom Palmer (Avril 1981) *14. "We are Dying, Egypt, Dying!" de Martin Pasko, Luke Mc Donnell et Gene Day (Juin 1981) *15. "The Quality of Mercy" de Martin Pasko et Gil Kane (Août 1981) *16. "There's no Place Like Gnomes'!" de Martin Pasko, Luke McDonnell, Gene Day et Sal Trapani (Octobre 1981) *17. "The Long Night's Dawn!" de Mike W. Barr, Ed Hannigan et Tom Palmer (Décembre 1981) *18. "A Thousand Deaths" de J.M. Dematteis, Joe Brozowski et Sal Trapani (Février 1982) Personnages principaux ;James T. Kirk James Kirk, Marvel Comics v1.jpg|v1 ;Spock Spock, Marvel Comics v1.jpg|v1 ;Leonard H. McCoy Leonard McCoy, Marvel Comics v1.jpg|v1 ;Montgomery Scott Montgomery Scott, Marvel Comics v1.jpg|v1 ;Uhura Uhura, Marvel Comics v1.jpg|v1 ;Hikaru Sulu Hikaru Sulu, Marvel Comics v1.jpg|v1 ;Pavel Chekov Pavel Chekov, Marvel Comics v1.jpg|v1 ; Enterprise, Marvel Comics v1.jpg|v1 2ème collection * En 1996 pour les 30 ans de la saga, Marvel Comics récupère la licence et lance une ligne de comics Star Trek réunissant les 4 premières séries télé (TOS, TNG, DS9 et VOY) et 2 nouvelles collections Star Trek: Early Voyages : Voir article principal: "Early Voyages" * 17 comics narrant les aventures du capitaine Pike sur l’Enterprise NCC-1701 Star Trek: Untold Voyages : Voir article principal: "Untold Voyages" * 5 comics relatant les aventures de l’équipe originale lors de sa seconde mission quinquennale Star Trek: Unlimited : Voir article principal: "Unlimited" * 10 comics TNG / TOS Star Trek: Deep Space Nine : Voir article principal: "Deep Space Nine" * 15 comics Star Trek: Starfleet Academy : Voir article principal: "Starfleet Academy" * 19 comics relatant les aventures de Nog à l'académie de Starfleet Star Trek: Voyager : Voir article principal: "Voyager" * 15 comics * 1 solo: "Splashdown" One-shots En 1998, Marvel éprouve des difficultés financières et abandonne la licence, en laissant certains arcs d’histoire sans conclusion. * "Operation Assimilation" (premier contact entre Romuliens et Borgs) * "Mirror, Mirror" (suite de l’épisode dans l’Univers-miroir) * " First Contact" (l’adaptation du 8ème film) * "Star Trek / X-Men" (un crossover TOS / X-Men) * " The Next Generation / X-Men" (un crossover TNG / X-Men) * " The Next Generation: Riker Special" * "Telepathy War" en:Marvel Comics it:Marvel Comics Category:Comics Category:Sociétés de production